


All Is Full of Love

by harpica101



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpica101/pseuds/harpica101
Summary: Sometimes she can still feel the wind and rain from the storm. It beats down on her face, her heart hammers in her chest, and the bile rises in her throat...But then when she’s at her worst something cuts through the haze.A short story about Max being comforted by Chloe.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	All Is Full of Love

Sometimes she can still feel the wind and rain from the storm. It beats down on her face, her heart hammers in her chest, and the bile rises in her throat. The world narrows in her vision till it is nothing but a small pinprick in front of her. The noise of everyday life replaced by howling winds. On days like these she looks down at her hands expecting to see the blood on them. The blood of all the people that she’s killed. Innocent people, good people who didn’t deserve to have their lives cut short due to her actions. The air burns in her lungs and her chest tightens as she fails to take a full breath. She can never forget this pain, she tells herself. She deserves this feeling for what she did. Monsters deserve to suffer.

But then when she’s at her worst something cuts through the haze. A wonderous babble followed by giggling. She looks up and sees them. Chloe holding their daughter bouncing up and down on her knee. The way Chloe smiles at their child fills Max’s heart with so much joy it threatens to burst. The way her eyes twinkle and her nose crinkles as she talks to little Joyce, dolled up in a fuzzy pink onesie with a blue hairband adorning her head. Tiny hands reach for long locks of blue trying vainly to grasp them. Chloe maneuvers her head back and forth, teasing the small one with hair that is always just out of reach.

Slowly the world returns to Max her vision no longer two little points of light. The wind in her ears dies down and the noise of the city just outside their windows returns. But the hammering in her chest remains. She reaches down to her hands and reflexively twiddles the wedding band on her hand. She knows that she should follow her breathing techniques to make it stop. She knows that everything is fine, the world is not ending, Chloe is alive, and her baby is safe. But it takes more than facts to make dark thoughts recede.

Chloe takes a look over at her wife and stops bouncing Joyce. “Honey is everything okay?”

Max slowly nods her head up and down. Chloe doesn’t buy it.

She adjusts the baby in her grasp and stands, moving over to the leather couch where Max is planted. Sitting next to her she cradles their child in her arms and lays her head on top of Max’s.

“Bad thoughts?” She asks evenly. Max grunts in return.

“I wish I could take your pain away. After everything that you’ve done for me, all the times you’ve saved me...I would do anything to make you happy.”

The small woman underneath her trembles.

“I’m sorry Chloe, sometimes I just fade back to that day on the cliff…” She trails off.

Joyce coos and reaches her arms out towards Max.

“I think she wants her momma.” Chloe says as she carefully scoops up the baby and hands her towards Max. As she takes her child in her arms Chloe wraps hers around Max’s waist and holds her tight. Tears well up in the corners of her eyes and she tries to blink them away. Her breath hitches and she nuzzles into Chloe’s nape.

“I’m so dumb, why can’t I be here in this moment instead of reliving the past.”

“Hey, you better not be calling my wife dumb. Do that again and I’ll have to kick your skinny little ass.” Chloe retorts softly. 

When Max giggles Chloe releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding. The baby in Max’s arms slowly closes its eyes and drifts to sleep.

“You said you would do anything to make me happy. But that’s just it Chlo I’m already happy. Being here with you and our child is more than anything I could have ever hoped for in life.” She feels a soft kiss being placed on the top of her head.

“You talked about how many times I’ve saved you but you’re wrong. You have saved me so many times, more times than I could ever make up to you. Every time I freak, every time I think the world is gonna end or something might happen to our family you’re there.” The arms around her waist tighten and bring the two bodies closer together.

“I would be lost without you, you are my savior and our daughter is my shining beacon. The two of you keep me going through the worst of it, when I don’t feel like going on.” The words come tumbling out of her mouth before her brain can tell her to stop. Chloe sniffles and holds back a sob. This wasn’t the first time Max had mentioned her darker thoughts to Chloe and it likely wouldn’t be the last. But it still pierced her heart as though it were fresh to hear her wife speak like that. Chloe understands as she was once in a similar place. She knows that words will only do so much to help Max feel better. So instead she peppers kisses on Max’s forehead and grips her as tight as she can.

“I’ll never let you go Max.” She whispers softly.

They stay like that for the next hour or so hugging each other and their daughter, letting go of all their worries to focus on the small family in the here and now. 

When Joyce stirs and cries the moment is over, Chloe releasing her hold as Max walks to the fridge to grab a bottle. The dark thoughts had receded into the far corners of her mind. Her wife was humming a tune while cleaning up the mess of baby toys strewn about their small apartment. A small smile broke out over her face as she watched her daughter suckle at the bottle. 

Max knew that her actions would always hang over her like a dark specter. That there would be days to come where she would feel like breaking down and screaming at the world. But looking down into those tiny blue eyes suppresses all of that. Her wife’s lips press into her cheek and Max hums in response. In this moment she knows that she wouldn’t change a single thing about her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> Thank you for taking the time to read my short fanfic.  
> This is the first time I've written any story in about 10 years so forgive me if it's tonally inconsistent and bit all over the place. Some constructive criticism would be very much appreciated as I'm looking to get back into the groove of writing again. I'm not entirely happy with how this turned out but I wanted to actually post something rather than letting it sit on my drive for a few months as I edited it to death.Once again thanks for taking the time to read this.


End file.
